Mi pequeño Gran amigo
by Leanais Yagami
Summary: Leona tiene una mision poco comùn: Cuidar a un Niño, pero el pequeño resultara siendo su gran amigo y junto a el vivira una serie de situaciones divertidas y tiernas
1. Chapter 1

´´_Por que el comandante me habrá mandado llamar``_ decía Leona en su mente mientras caminaba hacia la oficina de su superior y padre, al llegar ve que esta sus compañeros de equipo Ralf y Clark pero había una mujer de cabello azul

-Señor Leona Heidern reportándose- dijo la chica al entrar a la oficina

-Leona te estaba esperando – dijo el comandante al ver que ella entraba – Hija hoy te encargare una misión muy importante, ella es la esposa del primer ministro –Dijo el comandante mientras la mujer le sonreía muy amablemente

-Es un gusto señora – dijo la peliazul mientras le hacia una pequeña reverencia

-No es necesario las formalidades querida – dijo con la misma sonrisa al ver la acción de la chica

- Bueno con respecto a tu misión, serà cuidar a su pequeño hijo-

Ella solamente se quedo sorprendida, Ralf y Clark ya no aguantaban las ganas de reir a carcajadas, solamente se mordían los labios para no sacar una carcajada violenta, al fin conteniendo a puras penas la risa Ralf pregunto :

-y para que nos llamo a Clark y a mi si la misión era de Leona? -

-Bueno, la misión no solamente será de ella ustedes estarán por decirlo asi de refuerzos,

Ella lo cuidara pues últimamente han recibido amenazas de secuestro dirigidas a el pequeño ¿ como es su nombre?-

-Yusuke, y no se preocupe señorita Heidern el se comportara muy bien se lo aseguro- respondió la mujer con la misma sonrisa

-y en donde esta el niño ahora?- Pregunto la chica Heidern bueno el esta todavía dormido en casa, pero en cuanto despierte podrá iniciar su misión, vera hoy mi esposo y yo tendremos que salir de el país, peor yo como madre me preocupe por todas las amenazas y por eso recurri a ustedes- dijo finalmente

-Entiendo- dijo la joven

-Yo se que esta misión es muy diferente a las que estas acostumbrada a realizar Leona, pero yo se que lo haras bien, confio en ti- dijo el comandante

De Pronto el teléfono de la esposa de el primer ministro empezó a sonar

-¿Hola?... mjmjm oh entiendo- al finalizar de hablar la mujer dijo – bueno tengo dos cosas

1. Yusuke ya despertó

2. nuestro viaje se aplasara un dia mas asi que volveremos dentro de 2 dias, entonces señorita tendra que quedarse en nuestra casa para cuidarlo por la noche y no se preocupe le asiganare una habitacion-

-Entendido- respondió la chica

-Bueno será mejor que vallamos a ver a mi pequeño, seria tan amable de acompañarme señorita Heidern?-

-Como diga señora- y la chica se dirigio hacia su habitacion para empacar lo necersario para su mision como ropa, armas terminar la siguió hacia fuera de la base para entrar a un auto rodeado de guardaespaldas armados hasta los dientes por asi decirlo, luego de entrar al auto la mujer empezó a darle detalladamente lo que debe hacer en situaciones cotidianas, al finalizar le pregunto:

-tienes mucha experiencia con niños?-

- no señora es mi primera misión de este tipo-...

* * *

_bueno es un poco corto pero prometo que le resto de los seran no tan cortos_

_Sayonara_

_Atte. Leanais_


	2. Invasion de Leones

- no señora es mi primera misión de este tipo- dijo la chica

-Bueno, le aseguro que esta primera experiencia será buena ya que mi Yusuke es muy tierno, cariñoso, amistoso y adorable –

La chica pensó que la mujer por el simple hecho de ser la madre pensaba eso de aquel niño que ni siquiera conocía è iba a cuidar

-llegamos – anuncio la esposa del primer ministro al momento en que entraban a los jardines de una gran mansión, pudo observar que había un gran patio de juegos. Entraron a la mansión y de pronto un pequeño salió corriendo de sorpresa directamente hacia los brazos de su madre

-¡Mami mami ¡-

-Hola mi pequeño hermoso –

-¿Dónde estabas? Te busque por todas partes- decía el pequeño a punto de llorar –

-Bueno yo solamente sali por un momento para buscar a alguien que te cuidara mientras tu papi y yo no estemos-

-¿Una Niñera?-

La chica Heidern se quedo muy sorprendida al escuchar que aquel niño la llamara asi

-Bueno algo asi pero no ella no es una `niñera´ ella es la señorita Heidern esta en el…-

-La base de Ikari Warriors , esta bajo las ordenes del Coronel Ralf Jones, el teniente Clark Still y el comandante Heidern, quien también es su padre, su primera misión fue entrar a el torneo KOF junto con el coronel y el teniente, Tiene 18 años de edad, mide 1.76 , su estilo de lucha es artes marciales combinadas con artes asesinas estilo Heidern, sus armas son aretes explosivos, lanzamiento de horquillas del cabello, la capacidad de cortar con sus propias manos y botas especiales, en el torneo KOF XI no participo en el por razones desconocidas, y es un placer conocerla n.n -

La ambas peli azuladas se quedaron perplejas ante aquella respuesta del pequeño Yusuke

-¿y tu como sabes todo eso Yue?- le pregunto su madre

-Bueno yo… Soy su fan #1, y aprendi toda su historia Gracias a el Internet- (_condenado chamaco ¬¬ XD) _

_-_Tambien es un placer conocerte Yusuke- dijo la Chica

-Nou el placer es mio, pero puedes decirme Yue y tengo 6 años- contesto el niño corriendo directamente hacia ella para darle un abrazo, Leona solamente dejo que la acción pasara, aunque para ella `eso´ no fuera normal

-Bueno Mi Yue tengo que decirte algo muy importante, tu papi y yo tarderemos un dia mas en el extranjero asi que por favor pórtate muy bien con la señorita Heidern, ella te llevara a donde tu quieras pero por nada del mundo por favor no te separes de ella ¿de Acuerdo?-

-Si Mami lo prometo-

-Te amo mi pequeño y lo sabes- dijo finalmente la madre dandole un cariñoso beso en la frente

-Adios Mami también dile a papi que lo voy a extrañar mucho-

Y La madre partió hacia el Aeropuerto, el pequeño niño se quedo con un expresión de triteza al observar como su madre se marchaba

-Bueno Yue que vas hacer primero- pregunto Leona

-Quiero desayunar, ya me empezó a doler mi estomago –

-Como quieras- respondió ella con indiferencia

-¿que pasa tu no vas a desayunar?-

-Bueno no tengo ganas-

-Pero yo se como tendras ganas, acompañame –

Y se dirigieron asía la cocino de la mansión

-Hola Yue ¿como estas? – pregunto la chef al pequeño niño

-Bien gracias ¿y tu?-

-Tambien ¿en que te puedo ayudar hoy mi pequeño amigo?-

-Megumi,(pues asi se llama la chef) Te presento a la persona que me cuidara mientras mis padres no estén, Leona Heidern-

Megumi Se quedo con la boca abierta, pues ella también era Fan de la chica Heidern.

-OMG¡ Yue eres un suertudo ¬¬- Dijo Megumi con algo de envidia y emoción, tratando que sus gritos no escaparan.

-Lo se n.n, Megumi porfavor¡ -_-U - le reprocho el chico al ver que ella estaba de rodillas rogando le a Leona que le diera su autógrafo

-Por favor Señorita Heidern me haría el honor de darme su autógrafo- decía ella con ojos de Cachorrito

-Mmm Bueno como sea- respondió la peliazul simplemente mientras escribia en un pequeño cuaderno

-¡GRACIAS¡ señorita Me hace muy Feliz-

-Bueno Megumi, Solamente te quería pedir un favorcito nos podrías servir el desayuno-

-Claro Yue, con gusto-

**Bueno Parece que todos es la mansion son Fans de Leona a si que ella tendrá mucha atención XD, este fue el Cap.2 Esperen mi regreso**

**Leanais Fuera Sayonara w**


End file.
